Truce
by the.madwoman
Summary: Natal de 1980. O primeiro encontro de Lily e Snape depois de terem se separado no 5º ano. Fic do amigo secreto de natal da comunidade Severus Snape/Lily Evans. :3
1. Prólogo

O rio Spinner estava cada vez mais sujo, assim como a neve e a velha Spinner's End. As casas velhas e descascadas tinham algumas daquelas luzinhas trouxas de enfeite, mas mesmo assim não me parecia que era a véspera de Natal.

Não que eu já tivesse tido um Natal _de verdade _em casa. Quando eu era criança, tínhamos um jantar simples e trocávamos poucos presentes; não éramos mais uma família rica. Meu pai nunca me dera nada ou se importava com os presentes que eu dava pra ele, o maldito. Ele me odiava por ser uma aberração e desprezava minha mãe por ter dado à luz a aberração.

Invejoso.

Mas esse também não é um pensamento muito natalino.

E por que eu deveria me importar com isso? Quero dizer, o Lorde das Trevas não apóia a comemoração do Natal pelos Comensais da Morte. Ele acha que isso é uma maneira de deixá-lo de lado para adorar outra pessoa.

Mas, pra falar a verdade, eu também não me importo muito com ele.

Eu sinto mesmo falta do único natal que passei em Hogwarts. Era tão feliz, e, ao mesmo tempo, tão triste de lembrar...

Enfim, esquece. Há três anos meus feriados de final de ano se resumem a missões dadas pelo Lorde das Trevas, ou, mais freqüentemente, à leitura dos velhos livros da biblioteca dos meus pais ou a caminhadas sem rumo como essa.

Ao meu lado, o rio se vira para carregar seu lixo a oeste. Sem ele, a paisagem começa a ficar até agradável: as luzes ficam bonitas com a neve caindo e o céu escuro, apesar de ser apenas sete horas da noite.

Estou a uma quadra do parquinho onde nós brincávamos.

Aquele lugar me trazia as mesmas boas e indesejáveis lembranças. O pior é que fui eu que destruí tudo.

Estúpido.

E ainda estúpido. Pra quê me torturar com aquilo de novo? Eu podia ter voltado pra casa ou escolhido outro caminho, mas não, segui em frente.


	2. Capítulo 1

O parque continuava ali.

Os brinquedos estavam enferrujados e os arbustos secos, mas tudo, até os dois postes que o iluminavam fracamente, permanecia.

Eu podia até imaginá-la sentada em um dos balanços.

Mas, para minha surpresa, a _vi_, embora alguns anos mais velha.

Lily Evans.

A minha primeira amiga e primeira paixão. Nós nos afastamos no final do 5º ano, por causa de algo _ridículo_ que eu disse. Daí naturalmente cada um seguiu seu caminho; eu não tive notícias dela desde que terminei a escola. No entanto a reconheci, apesar do escuro e do quanto ela tinha envelhecido. A Lily que eu conhecia não ficaria sentada sozinha em um balanço velho, ainda mais com a neve na altura dos tornozelos e na Noite de Natal.

Sem se dar conta da minha presença, ela pegou um maço de cigarros pela metade (não tinha parado de fumar na adolescência?). Não pude deixar de rir ao ver sua raiva ao perceber que o isqueiro que tinha trazido estava quebrado. Na ausência de qualquer pessoa a mais por perto, acendi o cigarro que ela tinha na mão dela por mágica para chamar-lhe a atenção.

Eu estava estragando tudo.

Todo o meu esforço para sequer me lembrar que eu já a conhecera tinha sido em vão. Desde quando ela deixou completamente de falar comigo (quase literalmente), eu fiz o possível para não pensar nela e nos anos felizes em que estivemos juntos. Aquilo tudo estava morto e enterrado, não fazia sentido reviver aqueles momentos se a única coisa que isso me traria era remorso.

Mas eu não podia mais relevar uma dívida pendente. Precisava falar com ela, pedir-lhe desculpas dignamente, sem implorar por perdão aos seus pés como antes.

Ela se assustou e levantou do balanço.

- Quem está aí? – agora o cabelo longo e vermelho tinha saído da frente do seu rosto. Ela estava linda, ainda que com alguns traços amargos, mas os olhos sempre verdes. Sorri.

- Um velho amigo – disse o mais calmo possível, enquanto me aproximava – Esqueceu das aulas de feitiços ou só queria saber como vivem os trouxas, Lily?

Assim que me reconheceu, ela deixou cair o maço e isqueiro caírem da sua mão.

- O que é que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?!

Exatamente (e infelizmente) a reação que eu previra.

- Não precisava me agradecer pelo cigarro; aliás, achava que você tinha parado de fumar – Ela deu um passo pra trás; ao contrário de mim, estava visivelmente nervosa – Estava caminhando e te encontrei aqui por acaso. E quanto a você?

- Não fale assim comigo, Severus, eu deixei bem claro que não quero te ver de jeito nenhum. _Deixe-me em paz!_

- Eu também deixei claro que me arrependi do que eu disse e acho que precisamos conversar-

- Será que você não consegue entender que não é só por causa _daquele_ dia? Nós estamos em lados opostos! Você é... – ela gesticulava o que eu não a via fazer com muita freqüência quando éramos amigos – Você é um bruxo das Trevas, _sempre foi! _E eu sou uma nascida trouxa! Como você pode querer como você espera conversar comigo?

- Porque você significava – ou significa? – muito pra mim-

- Se significasse tanto, então porque você continuou metido nas Artes das Trevas mesmo quando eu te dizia que aquilo não era certo, hein? – o tom de sua voz tinha ficado incrivelmente ácido – Eu te avisei desde o primeiro ano, mas você _nunca_ me escutou. Agora você é um Comensal da Morte pedindo perdão a uma Sangue-Ruim. O que o grande Lorde das Trevas diria disso, hein?

A voz de Lily ecoou no parque, e eu agradeci por não ter mais ninguém ali. Respirei fundo o ar frio; ela estava certa. O que eu poderia dizer?

- Você está certa. Por favor, me desculpe por isso tudo – pensei que ela fosse virar as costas e ir embora ou me interromper de novo, mas apenas fumou o cigarro esquecido na mão. – Ainda assim, eu te peço uma última chance de me redimir. Pelo menos hoje, vamos sair e... Conversar. Uma pequena trégua.

Lily olhou para mim, pensativa. Por um segundo pensei que estava procurando uma boa réplica, porém parecia refletir e até considerar o que eu tinha acabado de dizer. Por fim, decidiu:

- Só por hoje. Só porque é Natal.


	3. Capítulo 2

Caminhávamos em silêncio. Lily não estava alegre como em minhas memórias nem com tanta má vontade como eu achava que estaria. Andava arrastando os pés - diferente do andar rápido e meio engraçado que eu me lembrava - e olhando para o chão. Eu não fazia idéia de para onde iríamos, e creio que ela também não.  
- Então... - tentei pelo menos puxar assunto - o que você esteve fazendo durante esse tempo?  
- Ferrando a minha vida.

Pelo menos ela tinha melhorado o vocabulário.  
- Que coincidência: eu também.  
Deu uma risadinha triste.  
- Você se tornou um Comensal mesmo?  
- É... Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas isso não é como eu pensava que seria

- Mas não era esse o seu grande sonho?  
- Não. Eu queria o poder, o conhecimento das Artes das Trevas. Não fazer parte do fã-clube oficial de alguém e estar em uma guerra que não aprovo. Mas agora não posso desistir você sabe-  
- Não desiste porque não quer. Você deve ter informações importantes sobre Você-Sabe-Quem e poderia ser protegido pelo Ministério ou a própria Ordem da Fênix.

- Da qual você faz parte, certo?  
Ela afirmou com a cabeça.  
- E o Potter também?  
- É. Escuta... Podemos não falar sobre isso agora? - pela primeira vez desde que saímos do parquinho, ela olhou para mim.  
- Claro; se você achar melhor...

Andamos mais um pouco. Silêncio. Lily estremeceu e ofereci a ela o sobretudo preto que eu estava usando - ainda estava muito frio, apesar de já ter parado de nevar. Tentou parecer indiferente ao vesti-lo, mas deixou escapar um meio-sorriso.  
- Tenho que admitir que senti um pouco a sua falta durante esses anos - pensou em voz alta.  
- Mesmo? Não me pareceu que sentiria quando se recusou a falar comigo até eu ameaçar passar a noite em frente à sala comunal da Grifinória.  
- Bem, estou falando com você agora, não é? E você mereceu isso, Severus; eu estava tentando te salvar de ser humilhado em público pelo... Seu arquirrival e você ainda me chama de "sangue-ruim imunda"?

- Você sabe que não falei isso por mal.  
- Claro que não, só queria mostrar pros outros Comensais júnior que não precisava da ajuda de uma nascida trouxa.  
- Assim como você precisava manter a sua preciosa popularidade me desprezando. Seus amigos diziam que eu era _out_ demais pra você. Compreendo.  
Lily me olhou em reprovação.

- Severus  
- _Estou errado_?  
- Está. Quero dizer, não totalmente - Comecei a rir; para minha surpresa, ela também - Não foi assim como você está falando. Você era completamente diferente dos meus outros amigos, que te detestavam. Você acha que isso não iria me influenciar?  
- Eu andava com "Comensais júnior" e com você.  
- Ah, mas... - Não tinha argumento algum. Rimos de novo - Tudo bem; desisto. Eu admito que também deixei de falar com você por isso.  
- Não se preocupe, eu era pior que você.  
- Tem razão; as minhas roupas íntimas eram mais limpas que as suas, _Ranhoso_.


	4. Capítulo 3

O pub Five Feathers era o melhor da cidade, em minha opinião. Tinha um aspecto antigo, como as mansões das famílias de longas linhagens de bruxos que eu visitava, porém sem a austeridade ou a prepotência. O tipo de lugar que seria nostálgico para alguém.  
- Estranho - disse ela, após passarmos pela porta dele - como é que morei aqui por tanto tempo e não me lembro de ter visto alguma vez esse pub?  
- Ele não é novo, mas é pouco conhecido. Mas... Você não mora mais aqui?  
- Não, me mudei há dois anos. Vamos entrar e beber alguma coisa? - percebi que queria mudar de assunto.

Só me lembrei que estávamos na véspera de Natal quando notei os azevinhos e aquelas luzes nas janelas. Enquanto Lily escolhia a mesa (afinal, estávamos somente nós e um grupos de amigos em um canto) e eu pegava as nossas bebidas, desejei ter-lhe comprado algum presente.  
- Então você veio pra cá pra passar o Natal com os seus pais?

Ela disse que sim, os olhos baixos.  
- Por que estava lá, no meio da neve?  
- Eu precisava ficar sozinha. - suspirou e bebeu um pouco.  
- Posso perguntar o por quê?  
Sim, eu estava perdendo o senso de discrição, mas não podia resistir à curiosidade: precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com ela.

- Você não quer ouvir isso, acredite. É uma mistura estúpida de dramalhão com mau-agradecimento. - antes que eu pudesse responder, ela acrescentou - E você, não tinha mais o que fazer além de visitar pracinhas velhas?  
- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta.  
- Respondo a sua se responder à minha.  
Virei os olhos e suspirei. Não deveria ter insistido.

- Não, não tinha nada melhor pra fazer. Não tinha nenhuma missão de Você-Sabe-Quem, estava sozinho em casa e entediado. Resolvi andar um pouco.  
- E os seus pais...?  
- Minha mãe faleceu quando eu estava no sexto ano. Tobias Snape foi morto por Greyback; por morar comigo, tinha informações demais para um trouxa que me detestava.  
Não era a resposta que Lily esperava.  
- Bem, me desculpe... E ele não te detestava, Severus...  
Nova pausa desagradável. Eu não deveria ter falado tanto sobre isso: com o tempo, tornara-se um assunto não tão incômodo para mim, mas não deixará de ser para quem está falando comigo - ainda mais na véspera de Natal.  
- Sua vez, Lily.  
- Já disse, você não quer ouvir isso.  
- Claro que quero. Não pode ser pior que deixar de ouvir.  
- Bem, - ela começou a mexer no cabelo vermelho; provavelmente sentia a falta do maço e do isqueiro esquecidos na neve do parquinho - eu ainda estou com o James.

- O _Potter_?!  
Não era uma notícia tão surpreendente. Ele era apaixonado por ela desde o primeiro ano na escola, e eu já ouvira falar lá que eles estavam saindo. Mesmo assim, eu não esperava que fosse verdade, muito menos que eles continuariam juntos por tanto tempo.  
- Nós sabemos o quanto ele é imaturo, arrogante, e querendo ser sempre o centro das atenções

- Ele mudou, Severus. Eu dei a ele uma chance na metade do sétimo ano. James é agora uma excelente pessoa.  
Não pude deixar de mostrar a minha descrença. O _Potter_? Até parece. Se eu continuasse sendo amigo dela, se eu não tivesse sido tão _burro_ naquele dia, eu não a teria deixado cometer esse erro.  
- Mesmo assim... Eu não sou tão feliz com ele como deveria.  
- Mas é claro que não é! Lily, você _realmente_ acha que _ele_ deixaria de ser tão idiota  
- Eu não acho; eu tenho certeza. - ela me interrompeu antes que eu voltasse a enumerar os defeitos dele. Bebeu mais um pouco. Parecia tão triste como quando a encontrei. - Ele definitivamente deixou de ser o babaca que era. Mas... É apenas idiotice minha, é isso. Parece que a idiotice dele passou para mim. - riu sozinha. Não falava isso a mim; e sim, a si mesma - Eu não estou feliz com a minha vida. Eu tenho tudo: o emprego que eu queria, nenhum parente morto por Você-Sabe-Quem, o que é incomum nesses dias, estou namorando... Mas não sei se queria estar vivendo o que estou vivendo agora. É como se eu vivesse a vida perfeita que não é perfeita para mim. Ou melhor: um plano B que acabou dando certo, é isso. Tudo coisa da minha cabeça.  
- Mas o que seria o plano A?  
- Ta aí, eu não sei. Mas não consigo deixar de pensar em como seriam as coisas se nós não tivéssemos brigado, pra começar. Acho que isso mudou muita coisa.

Ela não olhava mais para mim ou para o chão, e sim para a rua atrás da janela ao lado da nossa mesa. Eu compreendi o que ela tinha dito; talvez até tenha me identificado. Mas, ao contrário dela, eu sabia exatamente o que eu não queria: a adoração ao autonomeado Lord Voldemort.  
- E agora não tem mais solução. James me ama, eu também o amo, estamos juntos há muito tempo e ele quer se casar comigo - felizmente, ela não percebeu o quanto eu estremeci ao ouvir isso - Não quero deixá-lo triste por causa de algo tão bobo na minha cabeça, mas isso estava me incomodando, por isso resolvi me afastar um pouco. Vim pra casa dos meus pais, mas precisava ir pro parquinho pra pensar; é uma daquelas vontades súbitas que aparecem. - Ela afastou o cabelo dos olhos e sorriu. - Eu estava me lembrando de você criança com aquele casaco... Dizendo-me "Você é uma bruxa!".

- Eu ainda sinto um pouco de vergonha por aquilo. Aparecer do nada e falar pra uma menina sem o menor conhecimento de magia que ela é uma bruxa, ainda mais com as roupas velhas do seu pai, não é muito sensato.  
Sorriu de novo. Isso fazia com que o ar pesaroso que eu tinha percebido nela desaparecesse por um momento; eu não tinha percebido até ali, na luz do pub e nas luzinhas de Natal, que ela estava mais bonita do que eu me lembrava.  
- Mas aquilo foi importante. Eu só iria descobrir o que era magia e tudo o mais três anos depois, e até lá a Petúnia teria conseguido me convencer de que aquilo era "feio" e que eu era uma aberração.  
- Ah, não ia. Você fazia as flores se mexerem quando ela não estava por perto. Até parece que você não iria para Hogwarts só porque ela não vai.

- Você acredita que ela está sem falar comigo até agora?  
- Sinceramente, não me surpreende. Ela até mandou uma carta a Dumbledore e não conseguiu entrar em Hogwarts; só lhe restou desdenhar da magia - assim como o meu pai, apesar de ele ter odiado-a desde o começo. Eu mal podia estudar em casa, durante as férias.  
- Mas tenho que admitir que sinto a falta dela. Ela podia ser bem chatinha com isso, mas é a minha irmã. Pelo menos me convidou para o casamento dela.  
- Alguém quis se casar com ela? Há mesmo gosto para _tudo_...  
Lily riu. O grupo de amigos resolveu voltar para casa, bem menos sóbrio. Parecia ter-se passado um bom tempo desde que eu saí de casa. Olhamos para o relógio de pêndulo na parede oposta à janela. Já eram oito e meia.

- Nossa, como o tempo voa - ela disse - Você pode me levar até em casa?  
Ela iria embora. Senti um frio na espinha; não queria que ela voltasse pra casa e sumisse de novo. Afinal, tinha dito que seria só por hoje.  
- Claro - eu respondi, enquanto terminava minha bebida.


	5. Capítulo 4

Então era isso.  
Lily era noiva do Potter. Ambos eram realmente da Ordem da Fênix. Não falava mais com Petúnia. Voltara a fumar. Não era feliz.  
Eu posso dizer que já sabia em quem ela tinha se tornado. Já não precisava mais tentar imaginar isso - e me repreender por me lembrar dela. Era uma dúvida desfeita.  
Mas quanto tempo se passaria até que eu a encontrasse de novo - _se_ eu a encontrasse de novo? Não queria perdê-la por outros quatro anos (ou até mais), imaginar como ela estaria durante esse tempo, me repreender por isso; enfim, voltar ao velho círculo vicioso.

- Severus, você está bem? - apesar de eu estar estudando Oclumência por meses, em poucas horas ela tinha recuperado a irritante habilidade de saber como eu estava me sentindo.  
- Claro, por que não? Você estava falando da Petúnia... Quem é mesmo o noivo dela?  
- O sobrenome é Dursley, mas não me lembro do primeiro nome. É Walter, Vernon, William... Algo assim. Só o conheço da festa de noivado, mas ele parece ser a alma gêmea dela: O Senhor Certinho em pessoa.

- Ele sabe que você é bruxa?  
- Provavelmente Petúnia já deve tê-lo dito que tem "uma aberração na família" - Lily imitou perfeitamente a voz esganiçada da irmã.

- Mas... E quanto a você, Severo?  
- O quê?  
- Está apaixonado, comprometido...?  
Agora era eu quem queria mudar de assunto. Não tinha ficado sozinho durante todo esse tempo, mas todos os meus pouquíssimos relacionamentos tinham sido curtos e infelizes; _insignificantes_, eu diria. Nenhuma das minhas ex tinha conseguido significar tanto para mim quanto...  
- Não.  
Ela demorou a replicar.  
- Mas já esteve?

Senti que estávamos voltando ao clima desconfortável da ida.  
- Já. Poucas vezes. Ninguém importante. - Ela tentava esconder o desapontamento da minha última frase, ou pelo menos eu achava. Isso era bom ou ruim? - Quero dizer... Sem contar você. Você era... _É_ importante.

Ela virou o rosto para tentar me ler de novo. Olhava-me como se eu estivesse louco, mas suas bochechas - visivelmente coradas, apesar do escuro - a contradiziam.  
- Sev, a gente era criança...  
- Não éramos tão jovens assim-  
- Mas foi só _um_ beijo, praticamente sem querer... Eu não imaginava que você ainda se lembraria.  
- Você se lembrava... Antes de eu ter mencionado agora?  
Apertou os olhos. 'Claro que sim.' Ela não teria conseguido mentir tão bem. Estava se confessando, como no pub, só que na ausência da janela olhava para a mesma rua de sua calçada.

Só havia o som dos nossos passos na neve. Então era assim que iria terminar?  
- Você passou os outros natais em casa, Lily?  
- Não, ia pra casa de amigos. Não queria aturar mais a Petúnia repetindo o tempo todo que sabia desde o início que você não prestava. E você?  
- Casas de amigos também. Eu tinha que dizer que era Sangue Puro para que os pais deles me deixassem passar as férias lá. A antiga e puríssima, mas pouco conhecida, linhagem dos Snape da Escócia; será que existe mesmo?

- Algumas famílias também implicavam comigo. É, aquele Natal foi mesmo o melhor. Não tinha mais ninguém para nos perturbar; nem Petúnia, nem os seus amigos, nem os meus.  
- E foi justamente por isso que nós decidimos passar o Natal na escola...  
- Bem, foi mais por causa da Tuney... Mas é verdade. Não me lembro de ninguém mais que estivesse lá, fora os professores. Só a gente.  
Mas agora não era mais só a gente.

Tínhamos chegado a casa dela. Voltado ao Natal de 1980, à vida insatisfatória, à guerra. Eu levei Lily à porta da casinha branca.  
- Então... Obrigado pela trégua. Por ter me dado a chance de provar a você que não sou tão ruim assim, após tanto tempo.  
- Eu é que deveria te agradecer, por ter estado do meu lado após ter visto em quem me tornei após esse tempo. Quer dizer... Você não vai sumir de novo, vai?

- Foi você que sumiu! Eu sempre estive aqui.  
- Bem... E vai continuar?  
- Claro.  
- Eu também.  
Eu me afastei pelo caminho do jardim enquanto ela abria a porta. Nenhum de nós queria se despedir.

Eu gostava de pensar que não estava me afastando de Lily, e sim do nervoso, da dúvida, de tentar me esquecer de momentos felizes. Os próximos dias seriam bem diferentes.

Mas esse encontro afetaria só o nosso relacionamento? Quero dizer, será que depois disso eu ainda queria conjurar a Marca Negra? Ela tinha razão: o infeliz acontecimento do quinto ano tinha sido muito significativo na construção do que aconteceria dali pra frente. Onde estaríamos se nada disso tivesse acontecido? Em um lugar melhor? Talvez Lily não tivesse sequer notado James. Talvez eu não tivesse me alistado...  
Provavelmente.

Mas, depois de hoje, nós paramos com aquele... Conflito? (seria a separação um conflito, nesse caso?)  
E, se foi esse mesmo conflito que alterou o curso do nosso destino, por falta de uma palavra melhor...  
... com uma trégua, onde iríamos parar?

- Sev, volte aqui. - Lily disse, logo após eu ter pisado na calçada.  
- O que houve?  
- Ah, venha. - Um bom motivo para eu me demorar mais. Ela sorria.  
- O que foi?  
- O seu casaco. - Entregou-me o sobretudo. - Quase que você o esquece comigo.  
- Ah, pode ficar com ele pra você, se quiser.  
Ela voltou os olhos verdes para cima.  
- Olha, estarmos debaixo do visgo. - Parecia ter oito anos de novo.  
- Lily, estou a dois passos à sua frente. Não estou debaixo do visgo.  
Ela me puxou pela mão.  
- Agora _estamos_.  
E nos beijamos. Não era uma trégua, como eu havia pensado; tínhamos finalmente encontrado a paz.


End file.
